Flirting For the Socially Inept
by mingingbent
Summary: Aimee meets Aiden. What happens when a sullen, introspective, quidditch loving, Slytherin meets Hugglepuff's very popular and eligible Quidditch Captain...in the hospital wing. Much miscommunication and sillyness insues. Marauder Era Hogwarts.
1. First Rule of Flirting, Don't

**A/N**: This is all VioletAskevron's fault she put the bug in my head...actually no this is dedicated to yes, YOU, una fiesta! So this as supposed to be a one shot but I wanted to break it up into three parts so this will be three chapters...1...2...3...yes I can do math...eh hehheh. This stars two of my original characters from myfic Light which you should read.Well enjoy and review, it's makes me very happy...the review whore that I am.

cheerios kids, and remember Silly Witches Tricks are For Kids

_MB_

**Disclaimer**: I down own Harry Potter. If I did I be flithy stickin rich..NAHNAH! I am not as you must know...le sigh.

* * *

Flirting For the Socially Inept 

by

_mingingbent_

* * *

Chapter One: The First Rule of Flirting, Don't

There are times not to flirt:

When you're sick.

When you're with children.

When you're on the witness stand.

- **Joyce Jillson**

Aimee found herself in the Hospital Wing again. This time it was a Jinx potion that sent her there. She cursed her luck as she lay prone in the bed, that she thought should have a big sign over it that said 'Aimee's' like some flashing neon muggle sign, blinking blue lights and all. Most of the effects of the potion had worn off, except for two disturbing aspects: one, she was still prone, she couldn't even lift her pinkie finger if her life depended on it. So there she lay, a proverbial damsel in distress waiting for another of Madam Pomfrey's miracle tonics to fix her up.

"Hello." A voice broke through her thoughts, and Aimee looked straight into the eyes of Hogwart's most elligible and handsome Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Aiden Carlisle.

_Oh Merlin...e gads...I..._

_O shite, he's looking at me isn't he...oh god he is… I wish I could crawl up in a corner and die. _

_Where is a +20 Dragon when you need him?_

Aiden gave her a slight smile, before speaking "You're the Slytherin girl I see out of the pitch every Friday night."

_Oh Merlin, he saw me?_ Thought Aimee couldn't make a sound due to her prone state inner monologue squeaked and with all her might tried to shake her head.

"You know, you're pretty good, probably give- that bully of a- I mean- Everett White a good tossing, why didn't you tryout? It would have been nice to actually have a new challenge this year, well other than Gryffindor…."

Aimee tried to focus on what he was saying and failed, her brain was doing circles around itself.

_Girl, he's saying your good enough to play…for a team, let me spell that for you T-E-A-M, team._

_You're Slytherin you actually think, wait nevermind they laugh you out of practice and into next week, you know that, and remember how Mother adores Howlers. _

_Oh, but, but...isn't he handsome._

_O, shut up you romantic pansy. _

Once the two warring sides of her brain ceased their discord, Aimee remember he was still talking.

"Nothing new this year its Gryffindor and Hugglepuff all over again, Raverclaw needs a new seeker and well you're a Slytherin…" He gestured empathically, Aimee cringed inside her house had lost their last three games in a row. "...what with Potter and all I doubt we even

stand much of a chance either for cup...you know we play them this Saturday, you should come." He stopped his monologue to look back at her.

_Oh, Merlin, he's looking at me again._

"Will you?" He looked almost hopeful, Aimee was to busy berating herself over the head with an imaginary cricket back to even give him a look.

But Aimee was spared from further embarrassment when Madam Pomfrey whisked in.

"Mr. Carlisle, back to bed with you. You're supposed to wait from the elixir to wear off before exerting yourself. I'll not have you disturbing my patients. Now," she looked back to Aimee, "you better get some rest dear, this could take all night."

Aimee heaved an internal sigh. _Great, just, great._

* * *

see that pretty blue button below me, click it and it will bring forth much joy...

_Draco:_ No it won't she just wants to fill her need for reviews-you review wh-(rest to conversation has be cut short because the nasty little ferret has been stabbed with a knife)

_Me_: Harry didn't I tell you not to kill people?

_Harry_: (holding knife covered in blood) Ooops...

anyways people please review...


	2. Second Rule of Flirting, Eye Contact

**A/N**: Dedicated once again to Vi who put the full idea in my head.

AmericanBaby - yay! my first reviewer. Aimee acts just like I would...hehheh.well I hope you enjoy...and yes Draco's back.

_Draco_: The hell I am! Well hello, is this another one of your silly muggle friends?

_Me_: Yes, and no she's not silly

_Draco_: Well I think she is?

_Harry: _Didn't I kill you.

_Draco_: Yes... well... you know...death doesn't last forever...

_Me_: Draco that doesn't make any sense.

_Draco_: Does it matter?

cheerios kids, and remember Silly Muggles, Wizards don'tkill people, Spells Do! _MB_

**Disclaimer**: I down own Harry Potter. If I did I be flithy stickin rich..NAHNAH! I am not as you must know...le sigh.

* * *

Chapter Two: Second Rule of Flirting, Eye Contact

Eye Contact: A method utilized by a single woman to communicate to a man that she is interested in him. Despite being advised to do so, many men have difficulty looking a woman directly in the eyes, not necessarily due to the shyness, but usually due to the fact that a woman's eyes are not located in her chest.

**The Dating Dictionary **

"He actually talked to you-what a bender and he didn't even notice you weren't listening of course, I mean why would he even think you'd even listen, what is he a total prat?...that's it, on the total prat list he is right under Potter and Black, I can't stand those-those hooligans…"

Aimee barely listened as her best friend at Hogwarts Eulalia Mercer, a fifth year like herself, rammbled on, a lot of people didn't like Lia because she talked too much, Aimee knew from experience you gradualy learned how to tune her out and live with it.

"...I mean Aimee, come on...what is a Hugglepuff doing even approaching a Slytherin for? Ugg...don't these...these barbarians have any manners at all? Aimee, Aimee..."

But Aimee wasn't listening to Lia at all, she was too busy staring as Aiden Carlisle and his friends made their way into the hall, laughing heartily about a joke shared. As she walked along Aimee watched as they got closer, and before she could avert her eyes Aiden had spotted her, waved slightly and smiled. Aimee immediately adverted her eyes to the ground, and blushed furiously, hoping Lia didn't notice.

_Oi, that was bloddy brill. I am offically the world's biggest twit._

"Hey, Aimee, is that him? Lord, he looks good enough to pull, pish posh a Hugglepuff...too bad he's not a Slytherin." Lia sharply stated before tugging at Aimee's sleave.

"Excuse me, missus..." Aiden's thick irish brogue broke through Aimee's suicidal thoughts.

_And if I jump off the Astronomy Tower..._

Aimee looked up at the sound of his voice, and he smiled, "You'll be coming to the match right?"

All Aimee couldn't do was smile like a madwoman and nod.

"We will be doing no such thing-Aimee!"

At Lia's words Aimee snapped out of her daze and grabbed Lia's arm and tried to bodily drag her away into some unused corner before she gave it to him good.

"So I'll be seeing you then, ta luv." He raised two fingers (his thumb and his forefinger) up and tipped his head as if there was hat, bowing slightly.

Well she turned sharply on Lia when Aiden had left, "Well, that was absolutely bolloxed."

_Probably thinks I'm a total prat._

Lia peered strangly at Aimee as if she'd gone completely nutters, a hurt look on her face, "Hmpff...You're not going to go, right?"

* * *

The noise in the stands was deafening, Aimee had only been to one Quidditch game in her life and that had been first year, she hadn't remembered it being so loud. Luckily it was nice, semi-sunny day, not like the previous one filled with clouds and lashing rain.

She could hardly see the players, from the glinting of the afternoon sun and the speed at which they flew. Gryffindor was only ahead by twenty still plenty of time for either Seeker to catch the snith. Privately she hoped Hugglepuff just might. The mania around her hadn't subsided but had grown louder as the match had progressed. Aimee looked up into the sky, to catch a glimpse of Aiden's (or who she thought was Aiden's) yellow and brown Quidditch robes go spiriting by. Taking her eyes of the blur she looked up to try and find one or both of the seekers.

"Here," A Hugglepuff student next to her handed over her Omnioculars, "They'll help you see better."

"Thanks," Aimee muttered before bringing them to her face, she could indeed see much better, she could see right down to the last detail on the Quidditch uniforms.

While looking around the pitch for a Seeker (where one was, the other wouldn't be far behind), a wave caught her attention.

_Oh, Merlin...what in Circe's name is he doing?_

Aiden Carlisle had paused on his broom, to wave to –of all people- her.

Aimee blushed furiously at the realization, her pale complexion now splotchy with batches of pink.

But how had he seen her, in the mass of Yellow and Brown, she didn't have time to think that over before a bludger whized out of nowhere and broadsided Aiden sending him flying off his broom.

"Oh Gods..."

Aimee immediately handed the Omnioculars back to the girl and ran out of the stands.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey, you have to let me in! It's all my fault. Oh merlin," Aimee was practically pulling out her hair in frustration, "It's all my fault he fell, he..oh gods please..."

"Oh fine, since you're making quite a fuss I'll let you in."

Aimee rushed into the Hospital Wing, frantically searching for the bed that held Aiden Carlisle.

He was laying in one of the far beds, one arm in a makeshift sling, and one leg propped up on some pillows.

Aimee wasted no time, "Are you absolutely loony? My god...what were you thinking?"

A smile passed over his slightly tanned, slightly freckled face, and a hand reached up nervously into his auburn and cherry splattered hair. "You."

Aimee opened her mouth, to speak, to yell but nothing would come out.

"You know," he said, his eyes heavly lidden from impending sleep, "You very fetching when you're mad."

Aimee only managed a squeek.

Aimee told herself to breathe and went and got a chair to sit in.

"Will you go out with me?"

Aimee looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, "What?"

He looked slightly annoyed, though it didn't look right on his face, "I said you daft girl will you go out with me?"

Inside Aimee was estatic, the last and only relationship she had tried to have, well was a total failure. But on the outside she kept her realistic calm and edge of annoyance.

"Mr. Carlisle, you sir are heavily drugged and are suffering from a broken arm I cannot acquiese to such a request under these circumstances."

"So what you are saying is that you think that Madam Pomfrey tonic has made me addled, nuts."

"No...I."

_Oh gods, Cthulhu eat me..._

"Or you think that you think I'll change my mind in the morning?"

For Aimee it was becoming increasingly hard to breath.

"I...yes...and I am a Sytherin we don't mix houses and my family..."

He laughed, "Said so yourself that you don't care for tradition and I've heard you care even less for that family of yours."

_How in the nine hells does he know that?_

"I...but...I...rggg."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, no...I don't know." Aimee whimpered in confusion.

"Aimee, please your a very pretty girl and I like you very much, much more than all of those other girls who follow me around like the bubonic plague or any of those Potter-Black castoffs."

_Oh gods...Circe...Merlin..._

"I...I..."

"Please Aimee let me take you out on a date, just one. Please, this poor injured quidditch man is asking you for one, measley date."

Aimee cracked a slight smile at that, and finally surrendered.

"Oh..oh..okay."

* * *

review, to take Vi's term for it: Its good Karma! oh and go check out an adult Aimee in my fic Light.

cheerios and happy reviewing...

MB


End file.
